sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Lokovin
Amanda Lokovin '''(7 December, 1994 - 29 October, 2015) was a Nephilim, considered to be the one who caused the biggest amount of deaths of all time during a war. The only child and daughter of a human Alexander Nexen and the dark-angel Ella Lokovin. Lokovin was raised in the Lokovin's family castle which is located in the dark world. Amanda and her mother were the princess and the queen of the dark world. When Amanda was five-year-old, her uncle, Vladimir Lokovin, arrived at the castle where she lived with her mother and grandaunt Avelina Lokovin. He had a long and loud fight with her mother, Ella, where he tried to justify his actions and convince that Amanda, being a Nephilim, should die. After a while, the normal quarrel turned into a deadly one - with dark spells. Amanda came down the stairs to the living room and the second Vlad noticed her he cast a deadly spell on her, before being killed by his sister. During the Second Destiny War, Amanda fought along-side the dark creatures but was killed by Ron Reyman at the portal. Besides her own death, dark creatures within 4,778 km were killed, giving Bell Spilberg the opportunity to lock the darkness inside the dark world. Biography Family History By the Second Destiny War, Ella and Amanda were the last remaining members of the Lokovin Family. The Lokovins were an ancient and wealthy family of dark angels. When Amanda was born to a human, she "ruined" the Lokovin dark-blood purity. Amanda's great-grandparents were the first dark angels who managed to escape the dark world without being noticed. The action was quite impossible at the time. They were the first ones who managed to do so, right until their daughter, Lina, opened the gates and freed the darkness to take over the world. Following that, Lina was raised her entire life to fight and win the First Destiny War in the Fastlane School. Eventually, she did win. Decades later, in 1999, Lina was sacrificed by her niece in order to save Amanda's life. Amanda lived with her mother in the biggest castle ever existed in the dark world. They were considered to be the queen and princess, and they were the priority in every possible case. They had the right to choose who will live and who will die, what to do during attacks and had full control over dark creatures and the dark world. Early Life (1994-1999) Amanda Lokovin was born on 7 December, 1994 at the Lokovin Family Castle in America. Her dark-angel mother, Ella, left Russia and Amanda's father, who was unaware of having a child, and moved to America with Avelina. Amanda, during her childhood, grew up in a big castle, completely unaware of her abilities and her mother's plans. Ella tried to give Amanda the chance for a normal childhood, by warning everybody around them and preventing Amanda from knowing for as long as possible, before the time comes. Despite Amanda's unawareness of her powers, she managed to perform simple spells and surprisingly she had an unusually high degree of control over them. From a young age, Amanda could perform dark angel telekinesis, use Rot Inducement, had a Death Touch and most importantly was a necromancer. Soul Transformation When Amanda was five, Vlad Lokovin, her uncle, arrived at their family castle after finding out that his sister gave birth to a Nephilim. They had a long fight, ending with Amanda getting hurt from a deadly spell and Vlad getting killed. As a Nephilim, the spell didn't kill her instantly but Amanda would have been dead within a day. Eventually, Ella decided to try a ritual called soul transformation, that can only be done by a necromancer. For the ritual to work, Amanda needed to transfer a celestial soul into her body, while her dying soul would be transferred to another a body. Ella, who had no choice, decided to sacrifice Lina's powerful soul. On June 15, Amanda was completely healed, and Avelina was dead. Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation